warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Avionics
:Not to be confused with the Avionics component for Landing Craft. Strictly meant for Railjack. Avionics comprise the modular subsystem components of a Railjack, analogous to Mods for Warframes or weapons. In-game, they appear as pickups surrounded by a yellow aura. Mechanics Avionics can be installed into the Railjack's 15 Grid Sockets: 9 Integrated, 3 Tactical, and 3 Battle. Integrated, Tactical, and Battle Avionics can only be installed into their respective slots, with the additional requirement that Battle Avionics each have a specific Battle Grid Socket into which they must be installed (For instance, Seeker Volley, a slot three Battle Avionic, can only be installed into the third Battle Grid Socket). The Railjack also has a limited Avionics Capacity, which is determined by the Railjack's Reactor, and is needed to install Avionics. Avionics can be upgraded up to either zero, one, four, or seven times using Dirac, increasing their potency, as well as their Avionics Capacity Drain. Additionally, Grid Sockets can also be upgraded up to three times, further increasing the potency of any Avionic slotted in, without incurring any additional drain for the slotted Avionic. Upgrading Grid Sockets requires successively more Dirac each time, specifically, 200, then 600, then 1800 Dirac (2600 total). Avionics are tradable amongst players. Integrated Avionics These modules provide a passive bonus to the stats of the Railjack. Each Sigma Railjack comes with three unique "starter" Integrated Avionics pre-installed, which do not belong to any manufacturer House. The bonus the avionics give can be described as: : (1 + Avionic Rank + Grid Slot Rank)}} Cell Coloring: *Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 *Red cells = Unavailable The following table shows the drain of each rank, and the corresponding bonus without counting the grid. For each rank of the grid slot, the bonus increases as if the avionic had 1 more rank, but the drain does not increase. Ablative Shell Reduces Chem Damage. Drops from Kosma Outrider (1.106%), Elite Kosma Cutter (3.794%), Gyre Flak (2.529%), and Elite Gyre Taktis (1.106%). Anode Cell Increases Shield Recharge rate. Drops from Cannon Battery (3.794%), Kosma Taktis (3.794%), Elite Kosma Flak (1.106%), Elite Kosma Taktis (3.794%), and Elite Exo Taktis (0.201%). Bulkhead Increases Railjack Hull (health). Drops from Kosma Flak (Lavan, 3.794%), Kosma Cutter (Zetki, 0.101%), Exo Cutter (Lavan, 3.794%), Kosma Outrider (Lavan, 3.794%), and Elite Kosma Taktis (Vidar, 1.106%). Conic Nozzle Increases (base) Speed. Drops from Kosma Cutter (1.106%), Elite Exo Taktis (3.794%), Gyre Flak (0.101%), Gyre Taktis (3.794%), and Elite Gyre Taktis (3.794%). Forward Artillery Increases Forward Artillery (the Tunguska cannon) Damage. Drops from Exo Cutter (0.101%), Kosma Outrider (3.794%), Elite Exo Taktis (1.106%), and Gyre Outrider (3.794%). Heat Sink Reduces Incendiary damage (only applies to enemy projectiles, not fire hazards). Drops from Cannon Battery (2.211%), Kosma Taktis (2.211%), Kosma Cutter (3.794%), Elite Gyre Flak (0.737%), and Elite Gyre Taktis (3.794%). Hull Weave Increases Railjack armor. Drops from Cannon Battery (Lavan, 3.794%), Kosma Taktis (Lavan, 3.794%), Elite Exo Flak (Lavan, 3.794%), Elite Exo Cutter (Lavan, 3.794%), Gyre Taktis (Vidar, 2.211%), and Gyre Outrider (Zetki, 0.101%). Hyperflux Increases Flux Energy. Drops from Kosma Flak (0.201%), Exo Flak (0.101%), and Gyre Flak (2.211%). Hyperstrike Increases Turret damage (both pilot and gunner seats). Drops from Elite Kosma Flak (0.201%), Elite Kosma Cutter (1.106%), and Elite Gyre Cutter (0.101%). House Lavan's Hyperstrike is found at Saturn, Elite Gyre Cutter. House Zetki Hyperstrike is also found at Saturn, last mission Kasio's Rest. Ion Burn Increases Boost Speed. Drops from Kosma Outrider (1.106%), Elite Kosma Cutter (0.101%), and Gyre Cutter (0.201%). Last Stand Increases All Turret Damage when Hull is below 20%. Drops from Kosma Cutter (3.794%), Exo Flak (2.211%), and Gyre Cutter (3.794% + 1.106%). This avionic is listed twice under the Gyre Cutter's drop table. Maxima Increases Max Shields. Drops from Kosma Flak (1.106%), Exo Flak (3.794% + 0.101%), Elite Kosma Flak (3.794%), and Elite Exo Flak (3.794%). This avionic is listed twice under the Exo Flak's drop table. Phasic Weave Reduces Ionic Damage. Drops from Exo Outrider (0.737%), Elite Kosma Cutter (3.794%), Gyre Cutter (1.106%), and Gyre Outrider (3.794%). Polar Coil Increases Turret Heat Capacity. Drops from Exo Taktis (3.794%), Elite Kosma Flak (3.794%), Elite Exo Cutter (2.211%), and Elite Gyre Cutter (3.794%). Predator Increases all Turret Critical Chance. Drops from Exo Taktis ( 1.04%|p=y}}), Gyre Taktis ( 1.01%|p=y}}), and Elite Gyre Flak ( 4.42%|p=y}}). Ripload Decreases Ordnance Reload time. Drops from Exo Flak (3.794%), Elite Exo Taktis (3.794%), Elite Kosma Cutter (1.106%), Gyre Cutter (3.794%), and Elite Gyre Cutter (3.794%). Section Density Increase all Turret Critical Damage. Drops from Exo Cutter (0.101%), Kosma Outrider (0.201%), and Elite Exo Flak (2.211%). Thermatic Reduces Frost damage. Drops from Exo Taktis (2.211%), Gyre Taktis (3.794%), and Elite Gyre Cutter (2.211%). Warhead Increases Ordnance damage. Drops from Kosma Flak (1.106%) and Gyre Outrider (2.211% + 0.101%). This avionic is listed twice under the Gyre Outrider's drop table. Winged Cyclone Increases speed of nearby Archwings. Does not affect Railjack. Drops from Exo Cutter (3.794%), Exo Outrider (7.588%), Elite Kosma Taktis (1.106%), and Elite Gyre Flak (0.201%). Winged Force Increases shields of nearby Archwings. Does not affect railjack. Drops from Exo Outrider (0.737%), Elite Kosma Taktis (3.794%), and Elite Gyre Flak (7.588%). Winged Steel Increases armor of nearby Archwings. Does not affect railjack. Drops from Exo Taktis (3.794%), Exo Cutter (2.211%), Elite Exo Cutter (3.794%), and Gyre Flak (2.529%). Winged Storm Increases damage of nearby Archwings. Drops from Cannon Battery (0.050%), Kosma Taktis (0.050%), Elite Kosma Flak (1.106%), and Elite Gyre Taktis (1.106%). Tactical Avionics These modules provide special abilities that can be deployed through the tactical map screen. Breach Quanta Temporarily stalls Hull Breach. Cooldown of 300s. Drops from Elite Exo Taktis (1.106%). Battle Forge Reduces Forge Cooldown. Cooldown of 480s. Drops from Kosma Cutter (1.106%). Battle Stations Boosts turret damage for a temporary duration. Cooldown of 240s. Drops from Elite Gyre Taktis (0.201%). Death Blossom Removes turret cooldowns for a temporary duration. Cooldown of 300s. Drops from Exo Taktis (0.101%). Fire Suppression Extinguishes a number of fire hazards. Also works on electrical hazards although this is not in the description text. Cooldown of 300s. Drops from Kosma Flak (3.794%) and Gyre Flak (2.529%). Flow Burn Temporarily increases Speed and Boost Speed. Cooldown of 240s. Maxes out at rank 7. Drops from Cannon Battery (0.05%) and Kosma Taktis (0.05%). Form Up Recalls all Crew Members to the Railjack and heal them. Cooldown of 240s. Drops from Elite Gyre Cutter (0.101%). Intruder Stasis Temporarily freezes all Enemy Boarding Parties. Cooldown of 300s. Drops from Elite Gyre Flak (0.737%). Squad Renew Heals all Railjack squad members. Cooldown of 300s. Drops from Exo Outrider (0.737%). Void Cloak Cloaks the Railjack at the expense of engine speed. Cooldown of 120s. The in-mission UI shows a maximum duration of 30s and speed of 25% but this only a visual bug, the actual values match those shown below. Drops from Elite Exo Cutter (0.101%). Battle Avionics These modules provide powerful abilities that are used similarly to Warframe abilities. Unlike Tactical and Integrated avionics, however, they cannot be slotted freely into any of the available slots. Each Battle Avionic fits into a specific one of the three available spots and no others, and will not show up in as an option in the other two. Defensive Battle Slot Only equippable in the leftmost slot. All Defensive Battle Avionics consume 25 Flux Energy. Blackout Pulse Deploys an electromagnetic pulse that deals damage to enemies and disables them temporarily. Manual detonation increases the blast radius. Drops from Gyre Taktis (0.1515%) and Elite Exo Taktis (0.156)%. Countermeasures Deploys flares that will distract enemy guided projectiles. Drops from Elite Kosma Cutter (0.1515%). Elite Gyre Cutter (0.129%) and Elite Exo Taktis (0.156%). Munitions Vortex Deploys a bubble that absorbs outgoing fire for X seconds. Detonates for all accumulated damage over X meters. Drops from Elite Gyre Taktis (0.1515%) and Elite Exo Taktis (0.156%). Offensive Battle Slot Only equippable in the middle slot. All Offensive Battle Avionics consume 50 Flux Energy. Particle Ram Creates a cone-shaped plasma ram at the head of the Railjack that deals damage when it collides into enemies. The ram is roughly 4x as wide and 2x as long as the Railjack. The ram can be launched off the front of the Railjack as a projectile by using the ability key again while active at no extra flux energy cost, dealing damage to anything it contacts until it dissipates. The ram lasts until manually launched, even persisting through mission transitions (but not the Dry Dock). Drops from Cannon Battery (0.075%) Kosma Taktis (0.075%) and Elite Exo Cutter (0.1545%). Shatter Burst Launches a rocket that functions similar to Elytron's Thumper in that it creates an area of effect that continuously releases explosions that damage enemies, will detonate on impact with a surface or manually by pressing the ability button again. Drops from Elite Exo Flak (0.1545%). Tether Emits a field that restricts the movement of enemy targets for a certain time and then detonates, dealing damage to all enemies in a decreased range. The orb can also be shot causing it to detonate early, caution is advised since either nose or wing turrets can cause this i.e. the pilot can fire the orb and the wing turret can detonate it (usually prematurely). Drops from Cannon Battery (0.075%), Kosma Taktis (0.075%), Gyre Flak (0.1515%) and Elite Exo Flak (0.1545%). Super Battle Slot Only equippable in the rightmost slot. All Super Battle Avionics, with the exception of Fiery Phoenix, consume 100 Flux Energy. Fiery Phoenix Leave a trail that deals continuous damage to enemies touching it. Fiery Phoenix accumulates damage every second while active and will unleash it upon deactivation, damaging all enemies in range. The Railjack will also gain a speed boost and damage reduction while active. Unlike other battle avionics which consume a set amount, Fiery Phoenix consumes 50 Flux Energy on activation, then continues to drain 5 per second while active. Drops from Exo Outrider (0.1515%) and Elite Exo Cutter (0.1545%). Seeker Volley Releases a volley of homing missiles. These missiles can make short work of fighters and Ramsleds outside of the Veil Proxima, but deal negligible damage to Crewships regardless of their level. Damage increases with the Warhead Avionic. Drops from Kosma Cutter (0.1515%) and Elite Exo Cutter (0.1545%). Void Hole Creates a large black hole that sucks in enemies and deals continuous damage every second to all enemies inside. Drops from Exo Outrider (0.1515%) and Elite Exo Flak (0.1545%). Patch History *Changed base Avionics so they all have at least one rank to address difficulty knowing which ones you can scrap and which ones you can't, due to the ‘no ranks’ Avionics stacking with all other unrankeds: **Lavan Ablative Shell **Lavan Heat Sink **Lavan Last Stand **Lavan Thermatic **Lavan Phasic Weave **Lavan Predator **Lavan Winged Force **Lavan Winged Steel **Vidar Last Stand *To accomodate for the base Avionic change above, other Avionics have been changed: **Vidar Predator: Higher base stat and higher drain **Vidar Winged Steel: Lower drain **Vidar Winged Force: Lower drain *Increased the Range of Winged Cyclone, Winged Force, Winged Steel, and Winged Storm to 1000m. **''This also fixes these Archwing based Avionics for Railjack also affecting the Railjack itself.'' *Toned down the FX for both the Particle Ram and Fiery Phoenix Battle Avionic when aboard the Railjack. **''This change is being made due to plenty of feedback requesting less visibility-inhibiting FX.'' *You can now trade Avionics in your Dojo or Maroo’s Bazaar! *Introduced. }} ru:Авионика fr:Avionique Category:Railjack Category:Mechanics Category:Update 27 Category:Empyrean